Refrain
by 98's
Summary: Returning to the past always bring some trouble. Miku knew this from experience. Although she could not remember it, she could not forget about it too. "History repeats itself." Luka/Miku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't have it...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**_  
_

_"I-I love you!"_

How many courage did you need to confess your love? How long the time that you spent to gathered it? And how were your feeling when that courage turned into dust in an instant your crush had said she doesn't feel the same way as you do.

Hatsune Miku, 16 years old, a high school girl, was recently experience her first heart breaks after she confesses to a certain pink haired girl, her best friend and senpai all at once, who known as Megurine Luka.

And now, she felt a new dilemma building inside her. What would happen with their friendship after this? What face should she make when she meet the pink haired girl? Was she could acting like there was nothing in front of her? And was the pinkette would do that too instead disgusted by her because she admits that she was in love with a girl?

Miku, felt too worried to sleep that night, didn't have much choice except stay awake, and running every other possibilities in her head. Unfortunately, for her, it seemed that her brain didn't have much energy to think of positive possibilities.

_"Uhh... sorry. But I don't like you that way."_

In addition for her torture, the scene when Luka turned her down keep replaying in her head until she tired to even feels sad about it.

That was how the teal haired girl spent her night after the first rejection she had experience. Let's praying for her poor soul, shall we?

* * *

Miku was sure her senior tried to avoid her as much as possible since the day she confessed to her about her love. Though at first, the tealette avoid to meet her best friend all the same, she was now starting to miss her to the point that she didn't care about Luka's reaction anymore.

However, the truth that she found out was not nice at all. She never thought she avoided by the pinkette just because she confessed to her that day. She thought their friendship were more than that. It seems she was wrong. Miku didn't blame the pink haired girl though; she has all the right to avoid her after she did something like that. She was the one who ruined their friendship.

And she'd really regretted it now.

Of course, if regret could change the past, there wouldn't be any in the first place. Because the past when they regretted already removed from history.

But who knows? Maybe this teal girl would be lucky and get the happy ending she'd always wanted.

"I wish I could go back to the past and not confessed to Luka-senpai."

It was really a sincere wish.

Too sincere to the point that someone with power could do nothing except granted her that wish. Back to the past, that is.

* * *

"Are you sure you wanted to return to the past?"

The voice that she heard feels really familiar but at the same time feels foreign too, the impression it gave makes her couldn't decide if the source was a man or woman. And she didn't know if she was now in a dream or just knocked her head too hard, because as far as her eyes go, all she could see was just white, blank, emptiness, around her.

Where was she? Why she trapped in place like this? Was she dreaming? Why she alone?

This white place felt really surreal for her comfort. And who was the person that talked earlier? What he or she means by go back?

"I could grant your wish and send you to the past if that's what you really wanted."

The voice said again, still with the same tone he used earlier. Still with the same familiar and foreign voice, she'd heard before.

"How did you know I wanted to go back to the past?"

Miku, thought it was better to reply it rather than kept quiet all the time, asked the voice in a very confused tone. This place already bothered her, and now there's a suspicious voice that knows what she had thinking and speak about granted it. How the hell he knew about that? How the hell he was planning to grant that impossible wish?

"I just know," the voice answered with an indifferent tone. "So, do you want it? Or do you not want it? Choose one of it, human."

The tealette cocked her head to the sides. Not really understand. But her mouth still answered that question automatically, as if the answer was already obvious from the start, and there was no need to ask it again.

"Of course, I want."

...

"Very good. But there's one condition for your wish to granted."

Condition? Now she was feeling like she would do a contract with an evil. Was this safe? She didn't know, though in her mind she was thinking she would do anything to regain her friendship with Luka.

"What's the condition?" asked Miku bravely, and curiously.

"Simple. The condition for you to go back is you will not remember about this present and the time travel," said the voice with laid-back tone. Though still with the same impression of it.

Huh? That was surprisingly simple and well... safe? Maybe this one was not an evil after all. Miku nodded to herself. But she still asked to make sure she really understands what the voice mean is.

"You mean... I will not remember about this place, your voice... and..."

Miku looked unsure. What was the last thing she would forget?

"And you will not remember about your confession, and how then it would go wrong for you."

The voice continued her statement, explaining.

"What?! But then... how... I fix it?!" asked Miku, confused. "What good of go back to the past if I didn't know what will happen in the future!"

"It's not my business, isn't it? And who knows? Maybe you will do different action? Maybe you would be to coward to confess now?" The voice answered, again, with an indifferent tone. And though his statement was cold, it has many sentences that didn't support his first statement at all.

It made Miku thinking, what the hell going on with his/her character? At first he gave the impression of someone powerful and mysterious, but now he just looked like some meddlesome people who like being lazy?

"Hey, I still can read your mind!"

Oh... and now, he was upset. Or maybe she. Miku shrugged. Not like it would bring any different to her situation.

"I could take back my word about granted your wish, you know."

"Uwaah! Sorry! I'm so sorry! You're really great! You're the best! Don't take back your word, please!" Miku frantically apologized to someone with no form to seen, and bowed repeatedly to no one direction. It looked so foolishly funny that the voice really lost his charisma because he laughed too much after that.

"Okay... okay... so, do you accept this condition?"

The voice asked again after calming his or her laughter. It was really creepy to hear for Miku because the impression that his voice had been so familiar yet foreign. And it was laugh!

Ah... it best if she didn't think about it that much.

"Yeah. I accept that condition," answered Miku certainly. "I don't think I have that much courage to say it again, after all."

"Well done. You will return to the past; the day when you would confess to her."

* * *

It was morning. Miku struggled with her blanket, tried to keep her eyes open, but always felt too lazy to do it. She was back to sleep again and again while mumbled, "Five minutes more…" in hoarse voice and slowly closes her eyes. Didn't bother to check her clock at all. And just dive to her dream world with warmth of the blanket around her.

"Miku! Are you awake? Luka is here already!"

The voice of her mom faintly heard, through her ear, because of the sleepiness she was having. Therefore, her reaction a bit delayed like an old computer having difficulty to load something.

_Luka is here... Luka-senpai is here... She is HERE!_

Miku opened her eyes instantly, looked at her clock for a moment, before frantically throwing her blanket to the floor, and went to prepare herself in a rush.

Few minutes later, she was trying to tame her bed hair and tied them into her usual twin tail with some difficulties. One minutes more after that, Luka felt a bit impatient and going up to Miku's room, to check her beloved(not in that way) junior. Few seconds after that, the pinkette helped her with her hair and made her feels embarrassed for some reasons.

That was the report for this morning, after Miku went back to the past, the day she would confess to her beloved (yeah, in that way) senior from the removed history. It looks she was really forgot about it, right?

* * *

That day went really smoothly for Miku, with an exception to Luka's strange behavior. Well... just a bit. For example, that morning when they were on their way to school, the pinkette often looked a bit restless and walking too quick than usual, made her can't enjoy their time together alone for a long time.

But when she thought of it, they were nearly late that morning because of her overslept. So maybe that's why Luka walked faster than her usual slowly but surely pace.

It was not the only time the pink haired girl did something unusual, though. There was another example that afternoon, when they always ate lunch together in the roof. Usually. But that time, Luka says she wanted to eat together with others too. So then, they ate in cafeteria, together with Kagamine twins, Gumi, Kaito, Gakupo, and many others.

Well... it's not like that was bad. Miku enjoyed the time with her other friends too. She laughed when Kaito made a joke about eggplant and gotten hit from Gakupo, after all. Maybe Luka just want some varieties? Uh oh... or maybe she was just bored with Miku?

No, no... There was no way Luka thought something that cruel. Miku nodded to herself, seemingly agreed with her own mind.

The last event when Luka did something different from usual was when they went home together. Normally, they would do a lot of talking about their day. But this past evening, all Luka did was check her hand phone like there was something very interesting in that thing. When the tealette asked about it though, she just says she wanted to know what time is it, because there's a TV program she really wants to see.

Seriously, since when her best friend had a hobby watching television? And she wore watch in her wrist, wasn't she?! So why check the time with your hand phone!

After that, Luka stopped seeing her hand phone. But they were already arrived at her home, and Miku forced to separated from the pinkette again, so she could continue her way to her own home.

Because of that, she was now feeling a bit gloomy. So much for the day to went smoothly. She was even cancelled her plan to confess to the pinkette today after seeing her acted like that.

Even though she spends the night before to think about it until she overslept that morning... she didn't have the courage to do it if it was like this.

* * *

It was the next morning when Miku felt; maybe there was nothing to worry about. She was waiting her senior in front of her house, ready to go, when Luka greets her with her usual friendly tone.

"Good morning, Miku."

"Eh... ah... good morning, Luka-senpai!"

"You are not late again this morning," the pinkette said with a teasing tone in her voice. "Even though I prepared to bring you some alarm."

"Uhh... I don't always wake up late, senpai," said Miku, flustered but with a tinge of guilty across her face. "Sorry for yesterday... we almost late because of me."

Luka didn't think the tealette's reaction would be that extreme, looked a bit surprised before smiling at her softly. She reached out to ruffle Miku's hair while said, "Its okay. I'm just kidding, you know."

"Uhh... but still... I'm sorry."

"Yeah... yeah... you are forgiven," said Luka, while continued to pet her teal kouhai like she was some kind of kitty. "You are too cute to not forgiven."

Miku blushed. Looked up at her best friend in hope. Unfortunately, Luka was already finished messing with her hair and decided to start walking toward school. She didn't even look back when she asked Miku to hurry.

"Let's go!"

"Eh... ah... okay!"

Well... at least the pinkette seemed back like her usual self, and didn't act like yesterday.

Miku, felt relieved with that conclusion, started running to catch up with her senpai.

* * *

"Luka-senpai. Can you help me study after class ended?" asked Miku desperately, after finished her lunch, which contained mostly leeks.

"What's subject?" Luka replied calmly, already used to her kouhai overdramatic behavior.

"English," said Miku. "I have to take a retest tomorrow."

"Uh-huh. How bad your score this time?" Luka asked, slightly amused. She was in the mood to tease the tealette right now. "The last time you had to take a retest, your score were truly..."

"Luka-senpai!" Miku pouted, feeling a bit embarrassed and mad at the same time.

"Okay, okay. I will help you study later."

Luka just laughed at it.

And that was how Miku spent her lunch break, chatting randomly while receiving a bit teasing, with her favorite person in the world.

* * *

Miku was already used to Spartan's style teaching Luka has. But that's not mean she liked it, although it's always success to makes her pass the test (or retest), she still felt a bit nervous if Luka already entered her teacher mode.

"Wrong!"

"Uhh..."

She didn't have the right to protest, though. Because she was the one who asked Luka to help in the first place. And because she knew, it was the only way to ensure her pass the test without doubt.

"Wrong! Do it again!"

But she still didn't like it!

...

A few hours later, Miku was finally free from the demon teacher that would not release her even if she cried and beg. She was now on her way home along with the pinkette that already back from her demon mode, to her usual kind self. Ahh... thank goodness it's already finished... Miku didn't think she had expressing her gratitude enough of that.

"Miku! Next time you have a test, you'll better tell me, so I can teach you before you have to take the retest!"

Even though she was back to her usual self. It seems her teaching mode still worked. She was lecturing Miku almost on the way home without sounding tired at all. Miku, who didn't have much choice beside nodded and heard it, just smile slightly with the way her senpai acted.

It means she cares... right?

The tealette blushed at the thought, before glanced over the pinkette. She gulped nervously, thinking it was her only chance to tell Luka about her feelings. Her only chance to say she loves her more than anyone else in the world.

"L-Luka-senpai!" Miku called. "I-I love you!"

* * *

"History repeats itself."

* * *

**I'm in the mood to write some humor.. or maybe I just wanted to troll Miku..?**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**_  
_

_"I-I love you!"_

How many courage did you need to reject someone? How ready are you to do that? And how were your feeling when you said to your best friend that you don't like her the same way as she like you?

Megurine Luka, 18 years old, a high school girl, was recently experience her first time rejected someone after a certain teal haired girl, her best friend and junior at the same time, who known as Hatsune Miku, confessed her love to her.

Now, she felt a new dilemma building inside her. What would happen with their friendship after this? What face should she make when she meet the tealette? Was she could acting like there was nothing in front of her? And was Miku would do that too instead avoided her because she was the one who break her heart?

Luka, felt too worried to sleep that night, didn't have much choice beside stay awake and think every possibilities that could happen with their relationship. Unfortunately, for her, it seemed her brain was too lazy to think of positive possibilities for her relief.

_"__Uhh__... sorry. But I don't like you that way." _

In addition, for her useless thought, the scene when she turned down Miku keeps replaying in her mind until she worried to death for what will happen tomorrow. That was how the pink haired girl spent the night after her first experience rejected someone or her best friend specifically. Let's pray for their poor soul, shall we?

* * *

Luka wasn't sure whether she wanted to meet her junior or not. Normally in the morning, she would pick up the tealette at her home and then went to school together. Nevertheless, what would she do if the tealette refuse to meet her? What should she say to her first? Good morning, as usual? Or what?

Too busy with her thought, the pinkette didn't notice the time still going without care with her situation, and almost late. On her way, she glanced over Miku's house for a second before continue her way to the school. There was no way Miku would wait for her today, right? She was late, and... Yesterday...

Just forget it!

A week has passed. Luka was certain the teal haired girl was avoiding her now. She knew it when she went to pick up her kouhai, tried to act normal, that day. However, her mom told her that the tealette already went to school early in the morning. The pinkette asked; was this the first time she do that? Her mom answer was no. She was like that for a few days.

The first day was the day after she rejected her, huh? So, they were avoiding each other from the start. What would happen to their friendship after this? Or maybe it was already over since that day?

Luka wanted to fix it somehow. She wanted to stay friends with her cute junior. However, what could she do? If she was hurting the tealette, maybe it's better to stop seeing her. Maybe it's better that way. At least Miku could forget about her and love someone else that will treasure her more, and love her back.

Right?

"No... I'm really an egoist. But I still want to stay friends with her. I wish I could fix our relationship somehow!"

It was really a sincere wish. Too sincere to the point that someone with power could do nothing except help her with that wish.

Fortunately, for Luka, she didn't have to meet that someone because he or she was already busy meeting with another person.

Unfortunately, for her, she was the one who received the consequence of their meeting. But... it was her wish, right? To fix it somehow.

It's not that someone's business to meddle more than that.

* * *

It was morning. Luka was checking the time with her hand phone after turning off the alarm. She looked at the thing intensely for a moment before a confused frown could see on her face. For someone who just wakes up, her mind worked really well. Not like a certain someone.

Why... this... is... the day when she rejected Miku? And... The day when their friendship over... wait...maybe... that was just a dream...? Right. There's no way Miku loved her in that way. Her junior was too busy thinking about anything except that. Luka exhaled slowly. It was a dream.

It felt too real, though.

Well... whatever. Decided to not thinking about it that much, Luka started getting ready. She should go pick up the tealette after that. Wish she were not oversleeping like the one in her dream.

* * *

The tealette overslept.

Is this coincidence... or not?

Luka thought about it when they went to school together. But, because she felt a bit nervous with her junior's presence alone with her, she walked faster than usual. Fortunately, because of that decision, they were not late.

Still... there are many things that nagging on her mind and makes her could not concentrated in her study. If her dream were true, Miku would confess to her today, right? And in the afternoon, when they ate lunch together, she would ask Luka to meet her after school in her class...

Crap.

What if that was true? Maybe she should not eat lunch together with her kouhai? But what's the reason she should use?

"Err... Miku.. how about we eat lunch together with everyone today?"

That was smooth. Luka praised herself in her thought, seems confident with her excuse. She didn't realize her teal friend looked at her strangely. Miku agreed, though.

Mission 1: completed.

Miku didn't ask her to meet her after school ended. Or maybe she would not do that in the first place? Luka was not sure. However, Luka still could not feel calm at all. Because even though Miku not asked, she still would meet her after school to go home together, right? She couldn't use the same excuse since there was no one who lives in the same direction with theirs.

What should she do?!

Since Luka forced her brain to think hard of it, she didn't even pay attention to the class. How messed up this day will be? The pinkette really was desperate. However, until school ended and she met with Miku, she still didn't have any idea.

Please don't let it happen! Please don't let it happen like in the dream!

Luka thought, like chanting mantra. She was now on her way home with the tealette. Her right hand gripped her hand phone tightly. Looked at the screen now and then. Each second she saw changed in her digital clock feels like a drop of water to her relief. She didn't notice she was behaving really weird, though. And she was a bit taken aback when her junior asked her about her behavior.

"Uh-yeah... there's a TV program I want to see. I just.. checking the time."

It was really a bad lie. Cause she never likes watching TV except for music program. And she wore watch on her wrist. She stopped looking at her hand phone after that. Fortunately, they already arrived at Miku's house for her bucket of water relief. Said her good-bye to the teal girl, she continued her way to her own home in ease.

* * *

That day went reaaaaally(really?) smoothly for Luka except for the fact that she was not pay attention when she was in class and now forced to study the material on her own. While worked on her homework, the pink haired girl thought wandering to her beloved(once more, not in that way) junior.

Miku looked sad when she last saw her that evening. She didn't notice that time (since she was too busy with her own thought), but maybe... maybe... her behavior to the girl was a bit rude. She just said good-bye like that and rushed go. Not to say her attitude when they were together. She ignored the teal haired girl and looked at her hand phone all the time! If her companion did that, she would feel slightly upset and sad too.

Uhh... and there was no proof her kouhai would confess to her.. right... there's a chance she was worry for nothing. No.. she really was. How could she trust her dream that much? Feeling guilty, Luka paused from her work and frowned. She should treat her junior better tomorrow to make up for her behavior earlier. After decided about that, she continues to work on her task that night.

* * *

Next morning, Luka arrived at her junior's house to find Miku done with her preparation (include tame that long hair) and already waiting for the pinkette to come. After greeting the younger girl likes usual, Luka suddenly felt the need to tease her a bit.

However, the tealette seems took it seriously and apologize for her overslept yesterday. Luka wanted to say the same thing about her behavior too, but she chose not to, and instead just smiling softly at her kouhai. She reached out her hand to ruffling the teal hair a bit. Felt something warm inside of her when she sees her cute kouhai looked happy when she was being petted.

"You're too cute to not forgiven."

Luka blurted it out without thinking. Her hand, which still on the tealette's head stopped moving. And she could feel her face warming up because of that. She quickly withdraws her hand, and turned her body around to hide her blushing face from the younger one.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Lunch with her junior went past her like usual. The tealette had asked her to help with her study after class ended because she has to take the retest tomorrow. After teasing her junior about her score, Luka agreed to help. The pinkette never considered to deny it in the first place.

So... how come her day ends like that.. even though the previous event hinted nothing of it? That evening, after class ended, and after their study session finished, the two were going home together like usual. Luka, couldn't help herself after knowing the score her junior had gotten; still lecture the teal girl on their way home continuously.

"Luka-senpai!"

Luka paused. With her mouth still hanging open.

"I-I love you!"

And her eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

"History repeats itself."

* * *

"Are you sure you wanted return to the past?"

Miku knew she wasn't in a dream nor she knocked her head too hard. And though as far as her eyes go, all she saw was the white, blank, space, she already knew it was real. Because she already experience it before.

"Why I suddenly remember all of this?"

Miku asked, not bothered to reply the question that voice has asked her. She didn't feel like beating around the bush. After she confessed to Luka and feels her heart-break for second time, of course she wasn't in the mood to joking around.

"It's just like that," the voice answered, didn't care too much. "So? Do you want return to the past? Again? Or do you choose to accept this reality?"

The tealette sighed. She didn't know it would be so hard to stay friends with Luka. She didn't know what will happen if she back to the past again. And she didn't know if she could take it having her heartbreaks for more than second time.

Why she must remember if she would forget it later?

Why she must forget if she would remember it then?

This makes no sense.

But she didn't have many choices, right? All she could do now was return to the past again. If only she could remember this feeling, she knew she would not confess again. Miku closes her eyes.

When she opened them,

"I want to go back."

She said with unwavering tone.

* * *

**uh-huh.. I just intended to troll Miku. And now, I wanted to troll Luka too.**

**Guest: o-okay.. I will continue this. Don't show your fangs to me... OAO **

**Amanami: Lol. Thanks for your review.**

**...**

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Miku had woken up that morning, feeling sluggish. She rubbed her eyes, trying to chase her sleepiness, in vain. She still felt a bit dazed, it shown by her head that kept nodding itself in fail attempt to escape from the dream world. The dream world which full of white, it made her couldn't see anything except herself, and herself alone. The things around her was just some blank space, she couldn't define, and...

What was it again?

The tealette tilted her head to the side, trying to remember her dream. Then she frowned, feels a bit ridiculous. Why she thought it was important to remember? It was just a dream, right? Like usual. There's nothing significant in that.

Miku stroke her head, feeling confused with her own mind. And suddenly, her sleepiness was gone, replaced by the sudden urge to bang her head to the nearby wall. It usually occurred, when she tried to remember something for nothing, she, then, would feel a sudden urge to scratch her head, bang it to something, and hit someone else.

For now, she chose to bury her head on the pillow and messed up her own hair by scratching it. She did that for a few minutes, before realized she has to go, and glanced up to see the time. Oh yeah... Miku knew she has to go with her hair still in the state of mess.

Oh.. by the way..

Why she hadn't heard of Luka coming?

Her mom usually would say something to her. Because Luka's presence was the only thing that could pull her mom from her work(whatever work she was doing), and remember to wake her up. And she was sure she didn't hear anything from below, whether her mom's voice, or Luka's.

What's happened?

...

"Mom!"

Miku called after prepare herself in a few seconds (if that was even possible). She didn't even bother to tie her hair, and just let it down behind her back. Still messy.

"Mom? Where's Luka?"

Miku stuck her head out to her mother's room curiously. Her mom seemed tired. She just looked up from her work (paper... paper everywhere) to see Miku standing in front of doorway before wave her hand and back to the paper.

"I hadn't heard of her this morning. Maybe she's sick. Had you check your messages?"

Of course, she had. And there was nothing from her senpai. Miku frowned. Maybe her senior really was sick and forgot to send her messages?

It was a bit unbelievable; since her pink senpai rarely did something like that, but... it was not impossible. The teal haired girl wished the pinkette just forgot to messages her, and she was all right, she only had some business this morning.

Well, her wishes were almost true.

Because Luka was fine. Miku just didn't know it.

* * *

She pressed the button on her phone anxiously. Placed it near her ear, she heard the 'tut-tut-tut' sound a few times before replaced by a voicemail. The tealette sighed, in defeat, put her hand phone away. She had tried calling Luka several times. But her senpai never answered it.

Why?

Was the pinkette really sick till she couldn't answer her phone?

Or maybe her phone was lost?

Or...

"Why you didn't check her class if you are that worried," said Rin after she heard Miku's rambling for a while. "If she's sick, she wouldn't come. If she's fine, she would be there and you can ask her whatever you wanted to ask."

"Uhh... okay. If Luka-senpai didn't come to the roof this lunch break, I will do it."

"You better do that."

"You rarely eat with us, Luka," Kaito commented while licking his ice cream hungrily. Making noise in the process and almost gotten hit from Meiko, who sat beside him.

"Don't talk when you eat! And stop making that slurping noise, idiot!" scolded Meiko after she failed hit him, and then glaring at the blue boy.

"But it's true. Usually you will eat lunch with Miku-chan," said Gakupo. "And let me be the third wheel around this couple."

"We aren't couple!" Meiko protested.

"Well... maybe we aree~" Kaito said teasingly. Already expected the punch that flying at his direction, and avoided it smoothly. "Relax, Meiko. We don't want blood for lunch, aren't we?"

"Just shut up, you blue idiot!"

Luka looked at her friends' antic, and smiling slightly before her mind went to the teal haired girl. What was she doing? Was she waiting for her on the roof like usual? Or she just eats lunch with her classmates after she failed contacting her? Luka didn't have any courage to check her hand phone and see the messages and miscall she had received from the past hour.

The pinkette sighed. She feels like a jerk.

* * *

Miku looked blankly at the upperclassman who had answered her question.

"Megurine? She was present since morning."

So.. She was not sick? That's good, right. But.. Miku didn't know why, she feels she had been avoid by the pink haired girl without a reason. Was she mad at her?

Why? What she did? Yesterday too... Luka didn't seem like herself. It's like... she didn't enjoy being with Miku. Like... she was afraid of something when Miku's present.

What? Maybe she should apologize? Maybe she did something wrong and made her upset?

She couldn't remember it. However...

"Hey."

"Uh... ah..?" Miku looked up, surprised, when she saw the upperclassman still in front of her. "Ah.. sorry. I'm spacing out. Thanks, senpai."

The teal haired girl bowed rushing. She was about to leave when she heard the senpai called her again.

"Hey, wait."

"Eh ah... yes?" Miku paused, looking at the older girl who had yellow hair and bright blue eyes like her friend, Rin. "Did you need me?"

"Uh-huh. You are a friend with Megurine, right?" She asked curiously. "There were messages from our homeroom teacher for her. It seems I couldn't reach her hand phone."

The younger girl just nodded to reply, feeling a bit confused.

"She was in cafeteria with her friends," said the blonde, and continue her sentences without paying attention to the girl's expression that had changed. "Can you please tell her?"

"Uh.. okay.."

"Great. You are really helpful!"

* * *

Why she didn't come to the roof? Why Luka-senpai chose to eat in the cafeteria along with her friends? And why the pink haired girl didn't invite her.. didn't ask her or at least... tell her..? Why...?

Miku bit her lips. Her eyes felt hot all of sudden. She walked down quickly, hoping Luka had a good reason for this.

...

Luka-senpai.

The teal haired girl stared at one of the tables with hurt expression on her face. For a few minutes, she tried calm herself and restrain the urge to just jump at them. She needed explanation. But how...?

* * *

She was looking at her friends' bickering without joining them when she feels chill on her back all of sudden. It passed very quickly before she could react to the feeling. After that, she heard a sing-like voice beside her that almost makes her froze on the place.

"Senpai~" Miku called with smile presented on her face. The teal haired girl looking at them with her happy-go-lucky smile she always wore. Her gaze glancing slightly to Luka's direction before moves to the others. "What are you doing?"

"Miku-chan," Kaito replied with the same smile. Looking at the tealette happily. "I was wondering where you were."

"Yeah. Since you and Luka always ate lunch together," added Meiko, oblivious.

"Hem.. yeah. But it was not always, right?" Miku answered vaguely before turning her attention to the pink haired girl, who refused looking at her. "Anyway, Luka-senpai."

The pinkette flinched when she heard her name called by the teal haired girl with that tone. The tone that she always used when she pretended about something, when she tried faking her cheerful attitude.

"Y-yeah?" Luka stammered, feeling guilty.

"Masuda-senpai said there were a messages for you from your homeroom teacher," said Miku, smiling. "She wanted me to tell you that."

"Oh. Okay," Luka just nodded without looking back. She preferred to look down at her meal, even though her appetite slowly disappears. Because of that, she hadn't had a chance to see the tealette cheerful expression crumbling into sadness. "Thanks."

"Bye then."

It was the last thing Miku had said before she leaves them alone. It sounded so cold and lonely. And she was the one who made her like that. Luka bit her lips. Trying to regain her control over herself. She didn't realize the atmosphere around her changed drastically; she didn't realize the confused gaze that thrown to her by her friends, she didn't even realize she heard Miku sobbing for a split second when she left.

Luka felt her heartaches. Inside of her, she was feeling really awful.

* * *

"Miku?" Rin asked carefully. Her eyes locked on to the figure that crouched down in the corner of the roof with her face hides behind her arm. She sat down beside her before touches her arm gently. "What's happened?"

"..."

There was no answer. Rin didn't press it. The blonde just moved her hand to the girl's back, trying to calm her friend. They sat down there for a few minutes, not paying attention to the bell that signaling the start of afternoon class. After a while, the taller girl looked at Rin with sad eyes. There were traces of tears on her cheeks, and her eyes, that could not remove quickly. Rin gave her a slight smile.

"Better?"

Miku shakes her head a bit.

"I'm hungry," she pouted.

"You didn't eat lunch after all," Rin grinned. Happy that her friend almost backs to her normal self. "Want me to grab something for you?"

"No.. I could get them by myself," the tealette said softly. "You better go to class, Rin."

"Uwahh.. Don't ruin the mood," Rin groaned. "I want to skip this class for once."

"Not for once, right?" scolded Miku, frowning.

"Yeah.. yeah.. I understand," Rin said weakly. "But are you sure you're okay?"

Miku nodded reassuringly, "Hem. Don't worry."

* * *

The tealette walked slowly. She felt weak. Her stomach hurt so much and she had no energy for walking faster. Miku sighed. She feels terrible now.

"Hey, thanks for your help earlier."

Miku turned her head. Looking at the upperclassman that got her to send the messages for Luka. Masuda Lily. Stood in front of her with her yellow hair flowing down on her back.

"Yeah," she replied weakly. Her brain too tired to think why the older girl wasn't in class, just nodded slightly.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked. Her face looks worried.

Miku wanted to nod again, but her body seemed to betrayed her, and instead nod her head she was falling to the front of her. Toward her senpai, who seemed surprise.

Of course, who wouldn't...

The teal haired girl thought uselessly before her consciousness faded. And black.

* * *

"You already wake up, princess?"

Miku blinked. She was looking at white ceiling above her before her gaze moved to the side. There, sat Lily with her confident smile like usual. Her bright blue eyes looking at Miku with a hint of worry.

"Masuda-senpai?"

"Yup. It's me."

The tealette blinked again. Was she the one who called her 'princess' earlier?

* * *

**Maybe I should change the genre :P And sorry for the late update(eh.. I didn't think I was that late), I was busy drawing something for a contest. It seems I will lost, though orz**

**I'm really happy if you would give me your review*puppyeyes***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ne, Princess. I want you to help me with something."

"Eh? What?"

"Well... I like someone. She is my friend. But she never looked at me at all."

"Uh... okay... How can I help you?"

The blonde smirked a bit before answered.

* * *

"I know, I shouldn't trust her."

Rin muttered, while walking quickly. She had gotten the news about Miku collapsed from her cousin that afternoon. And as soon as class ended, she was flying to infirmary to check her teal friend.

You know, right? When one person running without care of her surrounding, she would definitely collided with someone else who had done the same. Unfortunately for Rin, the other person was much bigger than she is. So she was the one who received more damage; she had fallen to the floor, while the other just had to step back after the impact.

"Err.. sorry, you're alright?"

Of course, she wasn't.

"Yeah. No problem."

Rin looked up to see the other person whose standing in front of her. The first thing she had seen was pink. Pink hair. Without doubt, she was, none other than Megurine Luka, the one her friend always talk about.

Wait. Maybe she could ask-

"Uuh... great. I need to go. Bye."

Just like that, Luka had gone before she could speak anything else. However, Rin could sworn she had seen tears in Luka's eyes. What's wrong with them? After Rin saw Miku cried that afternoon, she didn't need to see another one, you know. It makes her feel bad for some reasons.

Stood up, Rin continued her way to infirmary. More careful this time.

* * *

"Hey, my little cousin!"

Lily waved at Rin with a grin, wider than she had ever seen. It feels a bit creepy and she knew she should raises her guard, if she saw it. Rin walked carefully, eyeing Lily suspiciously before she moved her attention the next person.

"How are you feeling?" asked Rin, without answered Lily's greeting.

"Better, I think."

The tealette answered, whilst nodding her head gracefully. Well, she didn't look too pale compared before, Rin thought to herself. So, she must be better, or my eyes need to examined.

"You had eaten, right?" the blonde stared at her friend sharply, make sure Miku answered her question without lie. She didn't want to deceived for two times.

"Yeah. Thanks to Lily-senpai," said Miku, smiling.

"Huh? What this person had done?" Rin looked disbelief. Her good-for-nothing cousin who likes to make fun of other people? There's no way she had done a good deed without ulterior motive.

"You're too mean, Rincchi~"

Lily, pretended to be hurt, hides in the back of Miku. Her eyes sparkled mischiveously, while she looked at the little blonde. Rin just stared back sharply. _You couldn't tricked me, Miss. I know you too well, for that._

"Uh.. she bought me food. And... well.. yeah," Miku seemed a bit confused. "I don't know she was your cousin, Rin."

"Hmph... I wish not."

Rin answered coldly, her eyes still stared at her cousin, without moving. _What did you do this time?_

"You're really mean," Lily laughed. "I didn't do anything weird to her. Right, Miku-chan?"

"Uh yeahh.."

"Oh really?" she was now glaring at the big blonde. _I can't believe you._

"Really," Lily raised both her hands, like she was giving up. But her amused look, added with the grin, never disappear from her face. And Rin knew that expression too well to trust it.

The two blonde continued their bickering, while Miku looked a little lost between them. The tealette had no idea what're they arguing, at all.

* * *

She didn't know what to do. And why she has feel the need to do something?

Luka had just gone to the infirmary only to see her classmate, Lily, feeding the tealette. They looked really close, and... what? she didn't know the word to describe it. Besides, she never knew they were friends too. However the scene in that room had proven that they're close enough to do something like that. What is like that actually?

So, what should she do?

And why she has to do something?

The pinkette knew she just repeated the question over and over in her head. Maybe she already found the answer, but didn't want to admit it. Maybe she really didn't know and just feeling confused. Or maybe she wasn't sure and wish someone else told her the answer.

Yeah, right.

The pinkette closed her eyes, tired. This past few days was really strange for her. The repeated days, or the false memories, or the dream, or now what? She even treated her best friend poorly because of that. The pink haired girl knew it was partly her fault; Miku was sick that afternoon.

And she didn't even come to see her after that, just because she saw her alone with Lily...?

Maybe strange is understatement.

* * *

"Miku?"

"Yeah?"

Rin glanced at her friend for a moment, studying her expression, while they walked together in silence. Until she breaks it, that is.

"Lily didn't do something weird, right?" asked Rin, still suspicious.

"Eh? No. I think not," Miku answered, a little vague. "Why did you ask?"

"Hum.. she just has a bad habit to nosing into other people's business."

"Ah.. Is that so," the tealette nodded to herself like she was understanding something very difficult. "But I don't think you need to worry about that."

"...I think I need to worry," Rin mumbled under her breath. Her eyes downcast. She knew her cousin had planned something, and she had a feeling it related to her business. Well, if the big blonde planned to involving Miku, it must be related somehow.

"Eh? What did you say?" The tealette tilted her head to the side, eyeing her friend who looked lost in her thought.

"Nope!" said Rin loudly, after back to reality. She, then, smiled at Miku before adding, "Nevermind that! You want to buy ice cream before we go home?"

"Eh.. oh... sure," Miku agreed, a little bewildered with the sudden change in mood.

"Then, let's go!"

The blonde started running excitedly, dragging Miku with her. However, without them knowing, there was a pair of eyes who stared at the scene, joyfully. Masuda Lily, stood proudly in one of the classroom, bathed with the sunlight from the windows. She was smiling brightly, while looked down at the two. And another one in her head.

"This would be interesting," she said softly. "Right, Rincchi?"

* * *

"Tonight, would be a long night."

* * *

Her name is Megurine Luka. She had insomnia. She couldn't sleep even for a wink. Her brain, too busy remembering the scene that she saw on the afternoon, didn't allow her to rest at all. Why the hell she had to received this sudden torture?!

She need to sleep. She need to forget. But she couldn't do both of them.

So, what should she do? She had finished her homework, she already studied until she wants to collapse, she even had done pacing back and forth in her own room just because she couldn't stay calm.

"..."

And now, she felt the need to scream out loud in the middle of night, without care.

* * *

Miku didn't think it was a very good idea. She didn't even know the name of the girl. And she mustn't forget that she was bad at lying, pretending, acting or something like deceiving people. Her emotion is as transparent as glasses. Luka always said that to her.

Is that really true?

She couldn't decide it herself.

After she thought that, the teal haired girl closes her eyes, lying on her bed, almost peacefully. Little did she know that she has to counting to almost one hundred sheep before she could really fall asleep that night.

* * *

Rin sipped her tea quietly. She was reading in her room, when suddenly her twin-oh-so-dear-brother came, and opened the door after he'd knocking it once time. The blonde raised her head slowly, flickered her eyes to the boy who'd arrived just now.

"Len."

"Rin," the blond replied. "What did you say about Lily..."

She raises her eyebrows.

"Is she really...?"

Rin nodded, her blue eyes stared at empty space in front of her. Her expression didn't change much, but Len knew her sister better than anyone else in the world. Rin was thinking, he ought to silent if he wants to exit the room with his body intact.

"Yeah. But maybe it's for the best," Rin muttered softly after a while of silence.

"Are you sure?"

She glanced at her twin who looked surprised briefly, before nodding slowly.

"Our plan is not really perfect after all."

Len bites his lips, understanding the implication it held. _We almost failed, after all._

* * *

It was past midnight. Just a few hours before morning.

Masuda Lily sat on her couch, just smiled when she realized it.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

**Yeah... forgive me for the slow update. I was.. just... being lazy, I think. No, I mean, I was busy writing other fic#yea right.**

**So.. uh.. review? please? :3*putcatearonmiku* **


End file.
